<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bendy and the IRL AU Short Stories by RavenGryphon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657146">Bendy and the IRL AU Short Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGryphon/pseuds/RavenGryphon'>RavenGryphon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bendy and the IRL AU, Broken Bones, Dancing, Disembowelment, Don't worry, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, I take suggestions, It's connected to the main storyline, M/M, Maiming, Marriage, Neglect, Not really..., Sammy Gets Gutted, Short Stories, Swing Dance, Will add as I get ideas, he likes it, one shots, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGryphon/pseuds/RavenGryphon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that my main story is finished, I decided to make a spot for me to toss all my one shots or short stories. Unless otherwise noted, these are "canon" to the main story.<br/>You can read these without reading IRL AU, but if you like my style and the way I write characters, you should check out the big story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bendy/Sammy Lawrence, Henry Stein/Agent Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dance Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903296">Bendy and the IRL AU</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGryphon/pseuds/RavenGryphon">RavenGryphon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place in the old studio, before the fall. Sammy is human, Bendy is tiny.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sammy is not the most attentive person, especially when it comes to other people's moods. But even he can't miss the gloom the little devil is under. His head is lowered, his feet drag, and his trademark upturned grin is drooping into a frown. Sammy ignores it for a while. Bendy is prone to spells of moodiness, and more often than not, it vanishes eventually. But after an hour of oppressive mopiness, Sammy throws down his pen with a loud sigh. </p><p>“Bendy, what's going on?”</p><p>Bendy looks up from where he's sitting on the floor, staring at the toes of his shoes. “Huh? Oh... Nothin'...”</p><p>Sammy pushes his chair back and motions to Bendy. The tiny devil stands and climbs into Sammy's lap, more than ready for a cuddle. After a moment, he pushes his face into Sammy's shirt and finally mumbles his shame. </p><p>“...I can't dance.”</p><p>“What?” Sammy's not sure he heard the demon correctly. “Of course you can't dance. No one's taught you.”</p><p>“Joey tried.”</p><p>“And I bet he's a fantastic tutor,” Sammy replies dryly. “How long have you been trying?”</p><p>“Just over a week.”</p><p>Sammy huffs. “Well it takes longer than that.”</p><p>“Joey already gave up on me. He says I'm lazy, but I'm tryin' real hard, I promise!”</p><p>“Why do you want to dance, Bendy?”</p><p>“Cause I'm the Dancing Demon. I'm supposed to dance.”</p><p>“You are your own person, Bendy. You're not a cartoon. Your cartoon counterpart does a lot of things you don't do. You are not him.” </p><p>Bendy doesn't reply, so he continues. “If you really want to dance, I can help.”</p><p>“Really?” Bendy looks up at Sammy with tear rimmed eyes. “I didn't know you can dance.”</p><p>“I can hold my own. You're learning Swing dance, I assume?” At Bendy's nod, he says, “Sure, I can give you some tips.” Sammy sets Bendy down on his feet, and fiddles with his radio until he finds an appropriate song. “We'll start with the Charleston. It's popular, but pretty simple if you break it down.” Sammy demonstrates an odd, wobbly leg move that makes Bendy giggle. Then the demon immediately tries to copy it. His heels get caught together and he topples over. From the floor he looks up at Sammy in terror, waiting to get screamed at. Sammy just gazes at him, expressionless. Of course, Sammy wouldn't scream at him, Bendy realizes. This is Sammy. He's safe here. He gets up to try again. </p><p>Without the tension and fear of Joey watching him, he's able to relax into the movement and within a few minutes, Bendy has it down well enough. He's not very steady, and he's not going with the music, but he's doing it. He beams up at Sammy, and in excitement, he leaps up to give him a hug. </p><p>“I did it!”</p><p>Sammy's icy eyes soften at Bendy's reaction, and he hugs the small creature back. “You can do anything you want to, including dance. But don't feel like you have to because Joey said so.”</p><p>“I know, but I kinda wanna prove him wrong now. What's the next step?!”</p><p>Sammy gives a rare smile and lets Bendy go to step back and show him. “Alright. Next, you take three steps back...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Have Your Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place shortly after Henry rescued Bendy and Sammy from the FBI.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry's newly broken arm hurts. His cast is itchy, and the pain killers only take the edge off. He's so uncomfortable. He's exhausted and wants to sleep, but feels too achy to lie down. Every time he tries, he can't find a position comfortable enough to fall asleep in.</p><p>As always, Bendy dominates the television, and Henry's just a little too grumpy to deal with the too-cheerful demon. He ends up in the kitchen, feeling grumpy, lonely, and useless. He's heartbroken and misses Linda. He slumps over at the kitchen table, feeling defeated and second guessing his choice of Bendy over his wife. </p><p>“Henry?” Eleven pauses as he's passing through. </p><p>The exhausted ex animator looks up at the man with bloodshot eyes. “Hm?”</p><p>“Are you alright? I mean, I know you're not alright. What I mean is, can I get you anything?”</p><p>“No thank you, Agent.” Henry replies weakly. </p><p>“Call me Eleven, please.” He sits down next to Henry and frowns at him. “They're here because of you. I know they're annoying, especially while you're in pain. But they're able to laugh and play and fornicate because you saved them.”</p><p>“Sammy laughs? Have you heard him laugh?”</p><p>“My point is, you've done a lot. You can take a break. I've got everything under control, for now. And if I need your help, I'll ask for it.” </p><p>“Okay...” Henry's not sure what Eleven is getting at. </p><p>“Take an extra dose of medicine, take a shot of liquor, and get some sleep. I've got your back, Henry. You don't have to do this alone. Get some rest.”</p><p>Henry blinks at the agent, a little surprised. He didn't expect such advise from straight lace Eleven. After a moment, he shakes his head and sighs. “Okay, you win.”</p><p>Eleven stands and returns a moment later with two pills and a shot glass, which Henry takes. He coughs a little afterwards. He's more of a beer man, and doesn't drink hard liquor often. Henry takes Eleven's offered hand, and lets him help him into bed, already feeling the effects of the alcohol thanks to his exhaustion. </p><p>As Eleven tucks him in, Henry mutters, “Thanks, Ellie... 'Night...”</p><p>“Ellie?” he replies, amused. Henry sure went from full name to nick name really quickly. But Henry is already asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place in the old studio, after the fall, but before they are discovered.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sammy plays Chopsticks on the broken, out of tune piano. He's played the same notes for so long that ink stains the keys he repeatedly strikes. The awful, loud sound echos off the walls of the empty studio, making Searchers groan and shift away from the noise. Sammy pauses and adjusts his mask. He feels the need to play, but this feels wrong. He should be able to use more than two fingers at a time. He tries to set his hands properly on the keys, That feels wrong, too. His fingers are too thick, and there aren't enough of them. But that can't be right. These are the hands he's always had... Right? He lifts them to inspect them more closely. </p><p>...What was he doing? Sammy's mind is suddenly blank. He knows he was doing something, but for the life of him, he can't remember what. The fact that he's sitting at a piano doesn't cue him in. All he knows is that his fingers hurt. That must be why he was looking them... Right?</p><p>It's best not to think about it, he decides. Sammy stands and does his standard patrol of the upper two floors. Like most days, nothing has changed. There are no sheep or hapless animals that have wandered in to their doom. </p><p>He finds himself back in the big music room. But instead of banging on the piano for countless hours on end, he plays with the cutouts. Sammy can't really act out stories that make sense, but he moves them as if they're walking around and speaks for them using a higher pitched voice. He doesn't really remember tiny Bendy's voice, but he manages to copy it for the cutouts. </p><p>“Good day, Sammy! I'm so happy to see you, and I appreciate everything you do for me.”</p><p>“My lord! I'm happy to see you, too. More than you'll ever know.”</p><p>“I'm so sorry I hadn't been up to visit you more often, Sammy. I've just been so busy doing lord things.”</p><p>“Of course, I understand. I exist to serve you, and whatever it is you're doing is much more important than visiting me.” </p><p>“You're such a good prophet. My best, most favorite follower. I'll reward you for your good behavior by giving you lots of attention!” </p><p>“You're too kind! I'm undeserving of your generous gift! I... I...” Sammy trails off, suddenly hit by a massive pang of loneliness. He sets the cutout down and sits on the floor, slipping his hands under his mask. He tries his best to keep his mood up, to stay prepared for Bendy's visits. Even if he hasn't seen Bendy in countless, innumerable days. </p><p>But he can't help but to cry sometimes. Sometimes he feels the emptiness of the rooms around him, the vast echoing stillness. Sometimes he aches so badly he wants to die. But he can't die. He's not allowed to. He has to live for Bendy. His lord will come for him. He will set Sammy free from his pain. </p><p> </p><p>Down below, Bendy lies on the floor and lazily licks his wrists. His mind is blank, not thinking about his grooming or anything else. He lifts his head and blinks at the darkness. He wants to do... Something. But what? Hunting Searchers lost its appeal ages ago. Anyone with any brains that would give him a challenge went into the ink long ago. Boris doesn't need tending. That leaves... Him. Sammy.</p><p>Bendy feels uncomfortable every time he thinks of the man. In his current feral state, the demon can't process or understand guilt. He misses the Sammy who taught him how to dance, who spoke to Bendy like he's an equal when no one else would. The creature upstairs is not his Sammy, and yet he feels some duty to him. Obligation. He's past due to see him, but the ink man is only good for two things, sex and sheep. Bendy doesn't have the energy for sex right now, and there are no sheep. Just hanging out with Sammy puts Bendy in an even worse mood. So while visiting Sammy would technically be something to do, Bendy just... Doesn't want to. He sighs and lowers his head, deciding to try to take a nap instead. Sammy will have to deal with his problems himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Compromise is Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takes place the day Sam gets hair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam can't keep his hands off of his new hair. He twists the long hair around his fingers idly, or brushes it back behind his ears, or combs the already straight locks. All is well until bed time. </p><p>Sam isn't wild about Bendy's habit of licking him. The thought of the demon spreading spit on Sam's skin kind of grosses him out, but he manages to ignore that feeling. They're all ink, after all, and he will just absorb any extra spit with no mess. Licking has always been Bendy's way of expressing affection, and Sam doesn't want to deprive the demon. When the ink man relaxes, the warm lapping tongue feels quite nice. But Bendy's go-to place to lick is Sam's head, as it's the easiest to reach while they spoon. </p><p>So when they settle in for night, and Bendy starts his ritual purring and grooming, Sam relaxes into the touch. Bendy licks at Sam's hair, but only manages it a few times before the hair wraps around his tongue. Annoyed, Bendy pulls back and paws at his mouth to get the hair out, then tries again. Sam grimaces when he feels the spit soaked hair fall on his neck, and reaches back to adjust it. His hand gets in the way of Bendy's licking, and the demon starts to growl as he keeps struggling with Sam's hair. </p><p>“You're tangling it,” Sam protests. </p><p>Bendy pulls back once again. “That's it, the hair's gotta go,” he announces. </p><p>Sam stiffens. He's not sure if Bendy is serious or not. “You better not.” Sam is using the stern tone he saves for telling Bendy no. </p><p>“But don't ya wanna get groomed?”</p><p>“I don't need grooming. I take showers.”</p><p>“But don't you like it?”</p><p>The musician just shrugs in response. He would be happy if he never got licked again. He ignores the whining in his head as Sammy protests. The small being loves the grooming, and is worried that Sam is about to forbid it. </p><p>Bendy wiggles backwards, putting some space between the two of them. After a moment, Sam looks over his shoulder. “Bendy?” </p><p>The ink demon sits back and stares at Sam. After a long moment, he asks, “Do you like anything I do?”</p><p>Sam rolls over to face him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You're always mad at me. Too loud, too active, don't scratch me, I can't pet your horns now, I'm not in the mood, I'm busy, not right now, I don't play anymore. N now you don't even want me to lick you?”</p><p>“I'm not-”</p><p>“It's like most of the time you don't even want me around. Do you still love me?”</p><p>Sam blinks, surprised. He hasn't realized just how short he's been with Bendy lately. He's been working hard on the demon to shape how they interact, but maybe he's been too strict. </p><p>Bendy takes Sam's silence badly. “Well... I love you,” he says quietly as he slips out of bed and trots out of the room, wiping his eyes. He hears Sam call after him, but keeps running. He feels too rejected and unloved to stay. </p><p>The thing is, Bendy really is trying to make Sam happy. But it's a huge adjustment, and he's starting to feel like everything he does is wrong. Bendy can't change everything about himself; he's always going to be his talkative, energetic, attention seeking self with animal tendencies. If Sam hates everything about the demon, why are they together? </p><p>As always, Bendy runs to Henry for comfort. With Eleven gone, the animator is back in his old bedroom and going through his own painful relationship problems. When Bendy slams the door open and hops into bed with his dad, Henry doesn't complain at all. He's lonely and could use the company. </p><p>Bendy whines as he curls up on Henry's chest. The man immediately wraps his arms around the demon. Henry knows Bendy and Sam are working through some difficult things, and someone is often going around with hurt feelings. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Henry offers as he squeezes the base of a horn.</p><p>Bendy sniffles. “Sam is a fickle, cold, fussy, selfish pain in the ass.”</p><p>Henry bites his tongue. Bendy calling someone a selfish pain in the ass is the pot calling the kettle black, but that's not what the demon needs to hear right now. </p><p>“I miss Sammy,” Bendy continues. </p><p>“But you missed Sam when you had Sammy,” Henry gently reminds. </p><p>Bendy sighs. “I want Sam's smarts with Sammy's compliance and loyalty.” </p><p>“Well, you have Sam now, exactly how he's always been. What happened?”</p><p>“He doesn't like licking.”</p><p>“Oh.” Henry can understand both sides. He also doesn't like it when Bendy licks him, but Henry tolerates it because he knows how important it is to Bendy. </p><p>“His damn hair got in the way,” Bendy grumbles. “Every time I give him something back, things get worse for me.”</p><p>“I don't know what to tell you,” Henry admits. “Is there any way you two can compromise? Maybe lick him not on the hair?”</p><p>“Why am I always the one losin' in these compromises? I'm always the one who needs ta change. He needs to compromise, too!” </p><p>“I don't know. It was just a suggestion. Sleep on it, maybe you two will come up with a solution tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam looks at himself in the mirror. He plays with his long hair. Hair he wouldn't have if Bendy didn't give it to him. He loves it, of course, but it's not fair to deprive Bendy. Sam hasn't ever seen his mate that upset with him before. The demon normally takes Sam's rejection easily, if with a grumble, but he knows he pushed Bendy too far this time. </p><p>He thought of a compromise, but carrying it out makes Sam's chest hurt. It's the only way he can have hair that Bendy can lick. Sam picks up the clippers. </p><p> </p><p>Bendy doesn't feel like getting up in the morning, but Henry bribes him down with the promise of homemade pancakes. Bendy loves pancakes. When he slinks into the kitchen, Sam is already there. The demon stops at the sight of him, perking up. Sam's hair is shorn down in a short cut, only leaving the top a little longer so he still has something to fuss with. Bendy's tail pops against the floor, and he strides over to squeeze Sam into a hug, rubbing his mouth all over the new haircut, drooling on him and licking the top of Sam's head with ease. He likes the way the soft fuzzy hair feels on his face.</p><p>Sam sighs, but relaxes into Bendy's arms, rolling his eyes a bit and ignoring Henry's grin. They both have to make some painful adjustments, but it's worth it to keep each other together and happy. </p><p>“I do love you. I always will,” Sam mumbles into Bendy's chest. He's answered with loud purrs, a swishing tail, and more saliva.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Demon Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takes place approximately two years after the end of the story and/or three years before their trip in Germany.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts as an off-handed comment, a joke. Eleven had just left on assignment, so to try to cheer Henry up, he, Bendy, and Sam all pile on the couch to watch a movie together. Towards the end of the film, Sam moves over to rest his head on Bendy's chest, closing his eyes. He'd been working all day, and it's become quite late. Without even thinking about it, Bendy loops his arm around his mate and rubs his mouth on his hair. </p><p>Feeling lonely, Henry glances at them and in a rare moment of snark, he mumbles, “So when's the wedding?” </p><p>Bendy's arms tighten around Sam. </p><p>“I'm not changing my last name,” is the musician's equally snarky reply. “Ow, claws.”</p><p>Bendy shifts his hands so he's clutching with the pads of his fingers instead of his claws. The demon had never considered marriage. But now that the words are spoken, it just feels... Right. Like it needs to happen. He keeps his mouth shut for now, though the seed is firmly planted. He ends up carrying Sam to bed shortly after, helping the sleepy man undress, and curling up with him. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Bendy sits with Sam at the table. “My agent's an idiot,” the hoofed monster mumbles as he throws a thick movie script across the room and into the recycling bin. Head down and tapping out a steady beat on the table, Sam doesn't reply. He's reviewing one of his countless handwritten works. Bendy eyes an untouched sandwich resting on a plate by Sam's elbow. It wouldn't be the first time he's stolen one of Sam's neglected lunches. But his mind is on something else, and having the grumpy musician yell at him over lunch would be counter productive. </p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“When people get married, what happens with their last names?”</p><p>“Traditionally, the woman takes the man's last name,” he says, not looking up. “Sometimes the man takes the woman's last name. Or they hyphenate their last names together.”</p><p>“What if the man doesn't have a last name?”</p><p>Sam slowly looks up from his work, eyes on fire. “Maybe 'the man's' partner doesn't want to get married to such an ass,” he snarls, voice dripping acid. He doesn't appreciate Bendy's implication that Sam is a woman. </p><p>“I've never had a last name,” Bendy continues, not taking offense to Sam's anger. If everyone gets upset every time Sam's claws come out, the house would be a battleground. “It's kinda... I mean...” Bendy traces a claw along the tabletop. “People have two names, at least, right?”</p><p>Sam sets down his pen and sits back with an annoyed sigh, grabbing his sandwich. “If I won't change my name, and no, I refuse to change it. And you don't have a last name at all, the simple solution is for you to take my last name.” </p><p>“Bendy Lawrence?” he tries it out. “Bendy Lawrence... So, wait, does that mean you want to get married?”</p><p>“Who else would I get married to?” Sam snaps as he finally starts to eat. </p><p>Bendy's tail raps against the legs of his chair with excitement. He's not sure why such a human concept has him so interested. The thought of complete ownership of Sam appeals to him, a ring on the musician's finger as a universal signal to the rest of the world that he is taken. But it also marks Bendy's independence and rights as his own individual person. Objects, pets, or property don't have last names and get married to other people. It's something reserved to competent adult people who live under their own liberty and make their own choices. That's how it works in Bendy's American understanding and culture, anyway. </p><p>They talk off and on about plans and ideas for the next few weeks before announcing a date. In their typical nontraditional style, neither one ever actually proposes to the other. They just accepted that it's a thing they should do, and decided together how they want it to be.</p><p> </p><p>Eleven comes home for the big day to show his support. Henry, Boris, and Norman are also attending the small wedding. On Sam's side of the family, Ruth and a few members of the Lawrences show up. On the clear early summer day they meet in front of the courthouse, Sam dressed in a fitted black tuxedo, and Bendy wearing his finest birthday suit. Henry takes Bendy's wrist and pulls him aside. </p><p>“Do you have the rings?” he asks his son nervously. Bendy reaches inside his ink and pulls out a pair of plain white gold rings. They match, but it's very obvious which ring belongs to which creature. Bendy's is easily twice the size of Sam's. <br/>“I'm so proud of you,” Henry says, cupping Bendy's face gently and looking up at him. “You've worked so hard, and come so far in the nearly four years since we met in the old studio. Especially when it comes to your relationship with Sam. Against all odds, you two managed to work it out, even though you're opposites in personality. And now my son is getting married to the love of his life.” Henry wraps his arms around Bendy and squeezes him tightly. “I'm so proud of you,” he mumbles a second time right into Bendy's ear. </p><p>The actual wedding is short and simple. The pair stand before the judge in their small town's courthouse with their closest friends and family as witnesses. They sign the papers, exchange their rings, and Sam kisses Bendy's cheek while the demon gives his new husband a nice, slobbery lick. And then they're done. Bendy still has some paperwork to fill out in order to change his name to Bendy Lawrence, which Eleven is prepared to help him with, but they are now officially married. </p><p>The small group gathers once again in the tiny garden area front of the courthouse. The small town is starting to grow in size as the animation studio itself grows and brings an influx of jobs and tourism to the area. Ink creatures are starting to become their own, defined race of beings, and a pair walk by hand in hand, nodding respectfully at Bendy as they pass. Bendy, Sam, and even Henry and Eleven, have become celebrities. As such, they are treated well both within their community and by the outside world.</p><p>Henry hands Sam his ukulele. He starts to strum the tune of a well known song, then begins to sing. “I was scared of dentists and the dark; I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations; Now all my friends are turning green-”</p><p>As Sam strums and sings, Bendy stands behind him to hold his husband, resting his chin on top of Sam's head.</p><p>“Running down to the riptide; Taken away to the dark side; I wanna be your left hand man. I love you when you're singing that song and; I got a lump in my throat 'cause; You're gonna sing the words wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>After a nice celebratory dinner at a fancy restaurant, Bendy and Sam find themselves alone in their bedroom. The demon holds Sam as they sit on the bed, slowly twisting Sam's ring around his finger, feeling the delicate, bony digit. “Guess we needa honeymoon now,” Bendy muses. </p><p>Sam only shrugs in response. He's glad that they did this, but really, nothing has changed between them. They can't become any closer or more devoted than they already are. Any honeymoon they take would be no different than the other vacations they take together. </p><p>Bendy huffs his amusement at his mate's particular ways and starts to untie Sam's black silk bow tie. “And people say I ain't a romantic. Well,” he purrs deeply. “If I don't get a romantic honeymoon, at least let me have my steamy wedding night.” </p><p>Sam gives a rare smile and starts to rub the base of Bendy's horn as he lets the demon undress him. Within his head, he feels Sammy's boundless joy both at their union and their impending sex. </p><p>“You may enter my head and talk to Sammy, if you want,” Sam invites. It's a rare treat he gives to Bendy. The demon loves to slip inside Sam's head when they mate, because then he can feel it from three perspectives at once; his own, Sam's, and Sammy's. It makes everything three times as intense. </p><p>Immediately, Sam feels the demon's presence within his mind, and he closes his eyes to enjoy the attention and the sound of Bendy's purring. No, nothing has changed at all. And yet everything has. And Sam wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Riptide by Vance Joy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sam/my's Garage Gangbang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takes place some time after Sam is restored, but before the other creatures are. </p><p>I had this sitting in my head for ages, but only now got horny enough to write it down. I'm afraid Sam acts a little OOC for this one, but ya know what. It's porn. So whatever. <br/>This short is finally the one that knocked the rating from General to Explicit. We all knew it was going to happen some day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam tosses and turns in his sleep. Sammy is terribly horny, and it's disturbing both of their rest. Eventually, Sam wakes, finding his body aching and throbbing with every heartbeat. And an odd memory. <br/>Sammy whispers of an event that happened in the studio. Searchers and Lost Ones lined up by the dozen, using Sammy in turn. Bendy watched the whole time, occasionally ripping an ink creature away to use Sammy, himself. </p><p>The creature who calls himself Sammy remembers crying in pain and begging for a break, pleas that went ignored until every creature, including Bendy, left there satisfied. <br/>Sam shakes his head in refusal. He knows Sammy is promiscuous, and slept with many creatures, but this seems too much. Bendy is possessive of them. He wouldn't enjoy that sort of show. Except... Except Bendy never seems to mind when an ink creature touches him or Sammy. He's only possessive of them when it comes to humans. </p><p>Lost Ones and Searchers don't have genitals, Sam reminds Sammy. </p><p>Sammy moans within Sam's head, insisting the memory is correct. Bendy gives them dicks, Sammy answers. The demon gifts everyone there, male and female, with hard cocks impossible to satiate. Sammy wishes they could do that again. </p><p>Sam shakes his head a second time. That would mean... That would mean he had slept with most people trapped within the studio. The very thought of that is humiliating. Splayed out and crying, full of everyone's leavings, in front of all the studio departments. And in front of every homeless wanderer Bendy took over the years. </p><p>Sam keeps going into greater detail. How the abuse lasted for hours. How the thin skin around his privates got so sore from the endless slapping. How his hole got swollen, and ink constantly dripped from their body. How his thighs and hips got bruised from gripping fingers. And the more Sammy goes into it, the more their cock throbs with need. </p><p>Sam's hand slowly lowers to cup himself. He's not happy with what Sammy is saying, but he can't deny the desperate need to mate. He gives himself a squeeze and glances over at Bendy, who is still asleep. Sammy agrees that Bendy is a good start, but he wants more. He wants to go out to the garage, where the Ink Machine is, and lean over to let all the creatures have their way with their body again. </p><p>No, Sam immediately protests. He wouldn't ever agree to something like that, and he wishes he didn't know it happened, now. </p><p>But, Sammy argues. It's already happened once. They've already seen it, experienced it. Why not do it again?</p><p>Because it hurt and it's humiliating, and he doesn't want to be treated like a cum rag. </p><p>But that's what made it so good. </p><p>Sam nudges Bendy awake. </p><p>“Hm?” the half asleep demon grumbles. </p><p>“Bendy... Was Sammy ever... Used by a line of creatures?”</p><p>The demon blinks a few times, trying to wake up more. Then a slow grin spreads on his face. “Few times, yeah.” </p><p>“...More than once?” No wonder Sammy remembers it so well. </p><p>Bendy laughs and immediately knows what's going on. He's spent too many years with Sammy. His paw creeps over and nudges Sam's hand aside to enjoy the man's arousal himself. Sam can't help the sound he makes.  “You wanna do it again?” </p><p>Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! “N-no! I don't do that sort of thing-”</p><p>“Sam doesn't. But Sammy does,” Bendy retorts.</p><p>Sam shivers as Bendy lightly flicks the tip with the pad of his thumb. </p><p>Bendy continues, “Why not let Sammy have his fun every now n then?” </p><p>Sam braces his hands on Bendy's chest. “I don't... Want to...” </p><p>Come on, Sam. Let's swap places! Please?</p><p>“Sammy? Are you in there?” the demon asks, his tail hitting the mattress firmly.</p><p>“Y-yes, my lord!” Sammy takes over control. His voice is a little different from Sam's, enough that Bendy can recognize him immediately. The demon's grin widens further, and he bites Sammy's shoulder, hard. The creature yelps, then moans sexually. </p><p>“Are you ready to be used, little Sammy?” </p><p>“Please, my lord!”</p><p>Bendy stands and throws the naked Sammy over his shoulder, and in the middle of the night, he marches the two of them down to the Ink Machine. The lord of the ink sends out an open invitation to all ink creatures who want a piece of Sammy's behind to meet them in the garage. Bendy can feel the ripple of interest and attention from the population. The ink creatures don't get to enjoy sexual pleasure often.<br/>By the time Bendy gets to the Ink Machine, creatures are already gathering, dicks in hand. Bendy grabs some rope and ties Sammy down on a table, on his back and with his legs forced up and to the side. The musician is moaning, hips bucking, knowing what's going to happen to him and needing it. With his hands tied down, he can't do anything to ease his need. He has to rely on the row of ink creatures to have enough mercy to touch his aching cock. </p><p>Of course, as is his right, Bendy starts. He makes himself overly large, slicks himself with ink, and stabs his way inside, breaking past Sammy's ring of muscles and making him throw his head back and yowl in agony. Sammy starts to strain at the ropes, struggling hard. He wants this more than anything, but he can't help but to fight against the pain, even as his stomach threatens to empty itself. </p><p>Bendy scratches down Sammy's chest as he mates him hard and fast. He wants to finish quickly so he can enjoy the show and use the hapless creature again and again. The spines along Bendy's thick cock help to break Sammy in, making him scream and bleed as his back spasms. The demon leaves more scratches down that well muscled body, then grabs his thighs to drive deep inside to finish, growling. </p><p>Bendy steps back, tail sweeping behind him, to let the first Lost One forward. Realizing the Searchers are going to need a box to reach Sammy, Bendy grabs two for them to climb on. Sammy starts to whimper the moment the next dick takes him. After Bendy tore him up so badly, even a normal cock feels like torture. The demon pulls up a lawn chair and sits back, tugging himself as he watches. He already knows it won't be long before he needs another turn. </p><p>As the Lost One uses Sammy's behind, a Searcher moves a box over by Sammy's head. A dick silences Sammy's groans, forcing itself inside his warm mouth and taking his pleasure from it. </p><p>Inside Sammy's head, Sam is both horrified and in awe at what's happening. It hurts so damn bad, and yet they need more. There's something about being forced own, fighting rope and crying in pain, as a new inky face pops up over them every few minutes, uses them, and moves aside for the next one creature to take a turn. Sam would have never even thought of doing such a thing. But in some dark, perverted corner of his mind, he's really glad Sammy decided to take over and make this happen. </p><p>After only 10 minutes, Sammy's legs and hips feel the strain of so many creatures slamming down into him, the ropes not letting him stretch out and ease the ache. His wrists, ankles, and knees are rubbed raw from the rope. Scratches from fingernails ring his thighs and line his buttocks. The back of his throat hurts from the head of penises bashing against it.</p><p>Then Bendy is between his legs again. Easily twice the size of the other ink creatures, he tears inside, ripping Sammy open even further. The poor musician slams his head back against the table a few times as the fresh, sharp pain takes over and makes his stomach flip all over again. Bendy is able to reach deeper than the others, and his spikes are forced into the walls of Sammy's innards. Fresh ink leaks from his hole, and not all of it are deposits from ink creatures. Bendy pumps Sammy's cock until the inky man finishes so hard it makes him faint for a few seconds. </p><p>Sammy is bad at marking the passage of time. And in this endless loop of sex, cum, and pain, Sam has trouble telling as well. But he can tell it's been hours. He starts to recognize faces as they go for a second, then a third round. Of course, Bendy shows up over and over again, breeding Sammy's ruined hole more than any other single creature. His backside is red hot with agony, but the flesh of his thighs also burn from being slapped so hard for so long. His butt cheeks have bruises on top of bruises from the number of times it's been mercilessly squeezed. His exhausted cock, oversensitive as it somehow swells yet again, feels raw from being grabbed and squeezed and tugged. His belly is slicked with is own cum; he's lost count how many times he's climaxed.</p><p>Yet another cock drives home into Sammy's wrecked insides. The flesh of his hole and lower gut is swollen, and his hoarse voice croaks out yet again as he feels friction on his used and raw rectum. Sam is past done, and Sammy is quickly getting there. On Sam's request, Sammy calls out to Bendy. </p><p>“My lord...” his rough voice pleads as tears drip down his face. “My lord, please. Have mercy. I can't take any more-”</p><p>Bendy responds by pulling the Searcher off of Sammy, knocking the box to the side, and making Sammy's battered voice reach a new pitch. Every time the demon uses Sammy, he has to make himself larger and thicker to get the same reaction from the musician. </p><p>“All done?” the monster snarls. “Shoulda thoughta that before we started. You wanted this, remember? You're gonna take it til we're done. Every last one of us.”</p><p>Sammy's eyes roll back into his head as his inflamed body is torn yet again. Swollen flesh sticks to Bendy's spiky cock, forced to cling tightly to it even as it destroys him. Punishing Sammy for daring to ask for mercy. <br/>“Please, Bendy, please! No more, stop! Stop! St- opp!” </p><p>Pushed back into his old mindset by Sammy's submissive return, Bendy keeps driving into him. “You'll get your ass raped,” Bendy growls. “You'll get raped good n hard by everyone here, til I decide you're done.” He slaps Sammy's erection harshly, making him howl yet again as he cums even harder than before, ink shooting up Sammy's stomach until it reaches the man's chin. Bendy keeps grinding hard into Sammy's hole until yet another climax takes the demon, and he stumbles back to recharge while the next creature has another turn. </p><p>They get more creative as time passes. Not satisfied with only two getting pleased at a time, pairs of Searchers take advantage of the space they get from not having legs. One climbs on top of Sammy while a second stays on the box. Sammy opens his mouth to scream as two cocks force their way inside his battered body, only for his throat to be filled with a third penis. His brain lights on fire as the two Searchers dick him down, sometimes working to pump in and out opposite each other, sometimes both of them jamming inside at the same time. The extra weight of a Searcher standing directly on his thighs, twisting his hips even further out, just adds to Sammy's overwhelmed fucking. Thankfully, they don't take very long. But. Really, it doesn't matter how long each one takes; there's always more to replace them.</p><p>Time passes. Both Sammy and Sam have lost all measure of it. Or even of what's happening to them. When Bendy unties his legs, Sammy whimpers, a sound more breath than noise, as his legs are finally let down. Bendy has to carry him up to bed. Sam doesn't remember the trip up. </p><p> </p><p>As quickly as ink heals, it takes Sam a good half a day to feel whole again. Everything below the waist was basically taken apart. As he goes later that day to the Ink Machine to get more of that healing ink, he sees the table he was strapped to a few hours ago. He sees the giant ink stain that covers half the table's surface and drips down to spread across the floor. Impossible to see, a blush heats his cheeks. He can't look directly at any of the ink creatures. He knows too many of their o-faces. </p><p>Despite all the suffering the experience caused, he hears Sammy start to ramble about how fantastic the whole thing was. And his exhausted cock twitches inside his pants. </p><p>No, Sam says firmly. Never again. </p><p>Never?</p><p>Well. Not for a long while.</p><p>Sammy can't wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hurt and Comfort and Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takes place some time after Joey shows up at the new Studio.</p><p>This was a requested prompt. Thanks for all the amazing ideas, keep them coming!</p><p>Also, there goes the violence tag. Who saw that one coming...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sammy craves Bendy. He normally does. He wanders the house, looking for him. But when Sammy pops his head into their bedroom and sees their bed, his current goal is forgotten. He is a bit sleepy. He must have come here to take a nap. He takes off his clothes and mask, and slips under the covers. He finds his well loved Bendy plush, and curls up on Bendy's pillow. He likes to sleep on the demon's side of the bed. It smells like his ink, almost like they're cuddling together. </p><p>He pulls the blanket over his eye sockets and relaxes. Simply enjoying his body, he lightly runs his fingertips over his sensitive skin, trying to reach as much of his back as he can. No matter how many times Sammy gets hurt, his flesh remains as delicate and responsive as it was when it was human. It tightens slightly under Sammy's own fingers, making him sigh with pleasure. With Bendy's scent in his nose, and already half asleep, he can almost pretend it's Bendy touching him. That's all he wants, really. Physical contact. It doesn't have to be anything special, Sammy just constantly craves a skin to skin connection with the demon. Warm and comfortable, he continues his self care until sleep claims him.</p><p> </p><p>Joey is back. The very sound of his voice echoing through the rooms makes Bendy's skin crawl. He stalks around the house on edge, not feeling like this is home anymore. Not with that invader from the darkest part of Bendy's past here. </p><p>Bendy doesn't have many healthy ways to deal with stress. Basically violence is his go-to, if it's rough sex or murder or the two combined. Anything to get rid of this energy making his muscles itch under his skin, and to soothe the anger clenching his jaw. He hasn't tasted human blood in so long... He hungers for it. He decides to get something to eat. He's not hungry for food, but maybe eating it will calm him. Even if it's not human flesh.</p><p>From a side room, Joey appears. Bendy flinches away, accidentally cornering himself against a wall. The older man grins and limps entirely too close. </p><p>“So, you can look like anything, right? Why do you make yourself look so.. girly?”</p><p>Bendy bares his teeth. </p><p>“Narrow waist, long legs, feminine hips, slender frame. You insist you're male, but you don't look like a man at all.” He puts his hands on Bendy's waist, squeezing it. “Hourglass figure,” he laughs. “No wonder you fuck like a bitch.” </p><p>Bendy shoves Joey back. “Don't touch me, creep!” He pushes past his creator as the old man continues to mock him. </p><p>“Oh, I'm the creep? I'm not the one who looks like a faggot emo kid at a glory hole, begging for dick. You keep strutting around looking like that, you get what you deserve.”</p><p>If any other person talked to Bendy like that, he wouldn't hesitate to teach them a lesson. But Joey still has some strange hold over Bendy, a leftover of his traumatic past with the man. His frequent nighttime visits only tear the wounds deeper. </p><p>The demon's rage is even worse as he retreats upstairs. Compounding the issue, he feels helpless. He hates feeling small and powerless, like he can't fight back when someone is hurting him. He needs to display his strength, to prove to the world that no one can kick him around. Not anymore! </p><p>He stomps into his room and sees the Sammy sized shape on the demon's side of the bed. Sammy napping in Bendy's spot is as normal as the sun rising, and usually Bendy doesn't care at all. Why would he? On a standard day, he would probably just lie on top of Sammy and make them both happy. But now, his pride still hurt from being stepped on, he sees it as Sammy crossing a boundary and not respecting Bendy's space. He snarls. Not even his own pet respects him. Bendy will teach him a lesson that not even Sammy will forget.</p><p>Bendy jerks back the covers, waking him instantly. Sammy curls a little tighter, but before he can say anything, Bendy plants his paws on the bed and sinks his formidable fangs into the inky man's shoulder. Sammy cries out as he's yanked off the bed by his shoulder. Bendy feels the now ink-slicked flesh start to slip out of his teeth, and in response, he clamps down until bone shatters. Sammy's scream goes up an octave.<br/>
Bendy lets Sammy go, and the creature stumbles into the wall, clutching his broken shoulder. “M-my lord, I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!” He drops to his knees and bows his head submissively, hoping for mercy. He's in a bit of shock from going from asleep to attacked so quickly, and he shivers in fear as he awaits his fate. </p><p>Bendy already knows there is no mercy. He licks the black ink blood from his teeth. Not as good as red blood, but it will do for now. Bendy starts to stalk forward.</p><p>Sammy knows a predator's stance when he sees one. He wants to please his lord, and he knows Bendy enjoys tearing people apart. Therefore, he should be still and let it happen. But no matter what his brain wants, his body has other plans. Panic takes over, and Sammy hops to his feet to flee. Bendy pounces on him and grabs him by the leg before Sammy can get halfway to the door. The inky man hits the floor hard, yelping when the impact jars his shoulder. Then he's screaming because Bendy's taking a bite out of his calf muscle, claws shredding the skin of his thigh. Sammy kicks out reflexively, and Bendy responds by biting both of the musician's lower leg bones in two. The suffering creature's vision flashes white, and he feels dizzy from the pain overload. His voice cracks from screaming too hard. </p><p>Bendy drags him backwards, further away from the door. All Sammy can do is paw one-handed at the floorboards, breaking fingernails. </p><p> </p><p>Henry turns the page of his book. He hears Sammy screaming, of course. But that's a regular occurrence. Bendy mates him multiple times a day, and he is far from gentle. It used to bother Henry greatly, but he can't really do anything about it. It's amazing what one can get used to. </p><p>Then Henry goes cold as the hair raises on his arms and the back of his neck. Sammy's normal complaints are a bit whiny in tone, and taper off after a few minutes. It's been going on longer than usual, which does happen now and then. But that last particular scream. Broken, the primal terror in it sets off alarms within Henry's instinct. He feels his heartbeat quicken just from hearing it. He looks towards the ceiling in the general direction of their bedroom, brow wrinkled in concern. Should he check on them? He doesn't want to interrupt if it's not needed... </p><p>Another scream, weaker than before, almost sobbing. Henry can't shake the feeling that it's the cry of a dying creature. He sets his book aside and hurries up the stairs. Henry can't sit idly while something bad may be happening. </p><p>Bendy hadn't even closed the door. Henry carefully peers in, and what he sees chills him a second time. Sammy is on his back, wedged against a wall. Bendy is face first in his belly, making horrid wet sounds. A pool of ink spreads from the pair. One of Sammy's hands is braced on the monster's horns in a feeble attempt to push him away. </p><p>“Bendy! What are you doing?!” Henry's voice is shrill. He rushes forward, then pauses. He knows what those claws feel like. If he's not careful, there will be two people dying on the floor. </p><p>Bendy lifts his head and looks over at Henry, licking his teeth. “Huh?” He raises a gore coated hand to clean gooey black clumps from his claws. Henry's stomach flips. </p><p>“Leave him alone! You're going to kill him!”</p><p>“...So?”</p><p>At the brief reprieve, Sammy tries to army crawl away with his one remaining functioning arm. Both of his legs have ink stained bones jutting from his skin, and his other arm with the broken shoulder is missing a hand. Sammy can no longer think. He's acting on pure animal instinct. He's in shock, and no longer feels pain. Only terror. His heart races so quickly the room is spinning. He's lightheaded from ink loss. He only knows that he needs to get himself to safety, or he will die. So he tries to pull what's left of his ruined body away, even as his exposed intestines start to stick to the floor and he begins to disembowel himself. </p><p>Not knowing what else to do to get Bendy away, Henry swoops down and grabs his tail. It works. Bendy jumps to his hooves and swipes at Henry, scratching him on the chest. The man stumbles back.<br/>
“Bendy, NO! Stop this immediately!” Henry shouts in his best scolding voice, one hand over his new wounds. “When Eleven hears about this-!”</p><p>Right. Eleven. The bright red soaking Henry's shirt is about to drive Bendy into a frenzy, but just the name of the agent gives Bendy pause. He stops his advance on Henry to lick the human blood from his paw. </p><p>A little calmer, Henry continues. “Come on, Bendy. You need to come with me.” He takes the demon by the wrist and starts to pull him away. </p><p>“But, Henry! I haven't even fucked 'em yet!” </p><p>Henry shudders at the thought. There's practically nothing left to have sex with. He looks over his shoulder at Sammy, who has stopped trying to get away and seems to be just trying to breathe around the wet rattle in his chest. Henry hates to leave him there unattended. Sammy needs immediate help. But he ignores the oppressive guilt at neglecting Sammy. Getting Bendy away from him is the most important thing. As long as the carnage is right in front of the demon's face, in his nose, on his tongue, he will never calm down or stop. </p><p>Henry drags Bendy downstairs, biting his lip hard. How could this happen? How could he let this happen? He should have checked on them sooner. He knew something was going on. But all because he didn't want to see his son getting busy... He feels like a terrible person. </p><p> </p><p>Sammy, as always, is the one who's paying the price for everyone else's mistakes. His body feels numb and cold. His blurry vision is fading around the edges. He convulses involuntarily, forcing the jagged edges of his broken bones to grind together as ripped skin pulls apart. He feels the pain of that through the numbness, so badly that he faints for a few seconds. Unfortunately, he doesn't stay knocked out. He needs to cough to clear ink from his windpipe, but doesn't have the strength to. It would hurt like crazy, anyway. He just lies there, slowly drowning in his own blood as he bleeds out from countless internal and external wounds. He needs ink to live, but he can't move to get it.</p><p>Somewhere in his consciousness. Sammy realizes he's alone. He is left to die all by himself. That hurts more than dying does. He understands he is a worthless pain in the ass. But doesn't anyone care about him, even a little bit? No one has enough time to spare poor Sammy a glass of ink? Maybe a gentle pat, being told he did a good job and he can rest now? It seems no matter what happens, Sammy always finds himself alone. He hates it. </p><p> </p><p>Norman wrings his hands. He heard Sammy's cries and knew immediately this is a bad one. He stands in his room, fussing over his bed. Figuring there's a good chance Sammy would come to him for comfort, he has made a pillow nest. He adjusts it slightly, then looks over at his closed door. It's been a while since the noises stopped, but no Sammy. Maybe he should investigate. He doesn't want to. Bendy scares him. But Sammy is his best friend. The kind of friend who lets Norman use his body simply because he wants to make the Projectionist happy. He makes Norman food, and they hang out together when no one else wants to get close to the tall, top heavy creature. Not even other ink creatures like to be around Norman, although for good reason. He does have a history of killing them on sight, back at the old studio. </p><p>Finally, Norman decides he needs to see for himself. Maybe Sammy is alright. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it sounds, or Bendy is taking care of Sammy himself. Norman is far from subtle, but he sneaks upstairs as best as he can. When his light lands on Sammy's broken body, his gears whine. This is worse than he feared. He gets closer and kneels down, careful not to overbalance. Sammy's alive, but barely. Norman whines again. His hand hovers over Sammy's throat, already punctured with several fang marks. It would be a mercy to end him. Sammy can rest in the ink, free from pain, until Henry is done yelling at Bendy and the demon can revive him. </p><p>But Norman pulls his hand away. He's not a violent person. And he simply can't hurt his friend. He can't leave him here, either. </p><p>Norman shifts his feet, adjusting his position. He carefully gets his arms underneath Sammy, being careful to keep him face up so his guts won't spill out any more than they already are. There's absolutely no way to do this without hurting Sammy. The tormented creature opens his mouth and rattles a protest. Norman can't wince, but he wants to when he realizes even the poor thing's mouth is torn.<br/>
Norman hurries Sammy downstairs and gets him into his pillow nest. He settles his friend down carefully, trying to get everything lying at least in the right direction. Sammy lets out quiet, breathy whines that are almost beyond hearing. It's impossible to get him comfortable, but Norman tries his best. </p><p>Then he snags the ink thermos from his nightstand. He pauses, trying to figure out the best way to get the ink to Sammy. Then he slowly lifts a flap of... Something, it's too covered in ink to tell if it's skin or muscle or what, to open his stomach cavity and pours it directly into his belly. </p><p>Norman is going to need more ink. He gently pats Sammy on his bald head, which about the only place he isn't in pieces, and hurries to get more ink. </p><p> </p><p>This is taking too long. Bendy pouts before him, held in place by two pairs of disapproving eyes. Eleven and Henry are trying to talk sense into the demon, but Henry keeps looking towards the stairs. They have no time to lose. His heart aches at the thought of Sammy, assuming he's even still alive. </p><p>Then Norman hustles into the kitchen, grabs an armload of thermoses, and starts to leave. </p><p>“Norman!” Henry calls out. “Do you have Sammy?”</p><p>The Projectionist pauses just long enough to nod, then continues on his way. </p><p>Henry sighs. He's glad Sammy is being tended to. But neither Norman nor the musician deserve this. Anger renewed, he turns his firy eyes back to Bendy. The demon sees the look and sighs, rolling his eyes and slumping deeper in his chair. </p><p> </p><p>Sammy is slowly coming out of his haze. He wishes he isn't. At least when he's in shock, he's not in as intense pain; it takes the edge off. He's confused. He remembers that Bendy went bananas on him, but he doesn't know why. Wasn't he... Wasn't he asleep? No, he must be misremembering. Bendy wouldn't do that to him. </p><p>It's dark, but Sammy assumes that's because his eyes don't work anymore. Then he sees a familiar flickering light and realizes his eyes are fine, and that someone does care for him. Norman is wrapped protectively around Sammy. He slowly, slowly, drips ink onto him, focusing on his wounds. Sammy's body, just like any other living thing, is desperate to survive, and eagerly absorbs what Norman is giving it. </p><p>Sammy has to cough. He can't put it off any longer. He does, his body twisting almost double from how hard he convulses to finally clear his throat. It's just as agonizing as he feared. Once he can breathe easier, he whines and presses his face to Norman's chest. His voice is still hoarse, and the whimper sounds broken and pathetic. </p><p>Norman's gears click softly as he carefully pats Sammy where it won't hurt him. As he can't speak, he can't do much else to comfort him, but he's doing his best to keep Sammy safe and to get him healed. The Projectionist has never seen anything torn up so badly. He's not sure how Sammy is managing to live. </p><p>Breathing hurts. Existing hurts. Sammy's body is already healing, and that in itself doesn't feel good. But Norman is here now, and that makes all the difference to Sammy. Just another creature being close, holding him carefully, caring. Sammy's breath is shallow and fast, and he frequently makes tiny sounds to express his agony. </p><p>Norman drips some ink onto Sammy's raw stump of a wrist, and he hisses as his flesh responds. It won't grow back without Bendy's help, but the open wound starts to heal over. He clutches at Norman with his remaining hand, wrapping his fingers into the film reel buried in the creature's shoulder and shoves his forehead harder against his friend. </p><p>“Nor... I did... Bad...” Sammy breathes, the words barely spoken. </p><p>Norman can only click a little faster. Of course Sammy didn't do anything to deserve this. He's quietly furious. Angry that this even happened, but also that poor little Sammy has been manipulated into believing he deserves to suffer this horrifically. </p><p>“Am... Sorry...”</p><p>Norman focuses on patting Sammy, trying to reassure him. There's another reason why the Projectionist is angry. By the end of the day, Sammy will go back to Bendy. The demon can do anything he wants to the hapless thing, and he will always limp back to his lord. Norman can't do anything to prevent this from happening again. All he can do is try to pick up the pieces now. Keep him safe and comfort him as best as he can.<br/>
A few tears drip from Sammy's sockets. He wants to babble more about his failings, but he doesn't have the wind for it. All he can do is lie there and suffer like the worthless being he believes he is. </p><p>“Norman?” Henry pokes his head in the door, a worried edge to his voice. He just wants to see if they need anything. </p><p>Norman shrieks angrily at the intrusion. Sammy can feel the seven foot tall monster tremble in rage at the interruption, and the injured man tries to cling to him a little tighter. Henry quickly retreats. </p><p>Norman's gears grind for a few more minutes before he settles down again, refocusing on tending to Sammy. Norman realizes he's slipped into an uneasy sleep, and carefully shifts his hip to get more comfortable. </p><p>They're going to be here for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>It takes about six hours for Sammy heal. The musician alternates between sleeping and not, but for the whole time, Norman doesn't leave him. In fact, the healthier Sammy gets, the tighter the Projectionist holds him. At the end of the six hours, Sammy slowly sits up, his hand wrapped around his stump of a wrist. </p><p>“Norman?” His voice is still rather weak. “Where's Bendy?”</p><p>The Projectionist wheezes a sigh. Here we go again, he thinks to himself. As much as Norman wants to threaten Sammy, and demand he stay away from the demon, and he will never comfort Sammy again... He can't. He knows he will always be here for Sammy. And besides, that whole sentiment would probably be beyond Sammy's understanding. Not that Norman could even vocalize it, anyway. </p><p>Norman flails to his feet and helps Sammy up. The man wobbles on his still sore legs, arms wrapped around his friend as he tries to find his balance. </p><p>“Thanks, Norman.” Sammy croaks. He finds his feet and shuffles off to locate Bendy. Norman lets him go, but watches him leave, sadness heavy in his chest. Poor Sammy...</p><p> </p><p>That night Sammy lies with Bendy. His body aches, but he only has a vague memory as to why. More confusing, his flesh seems to flinch and shiver every time Bendy touches him, like his body remembers something that Sammy doesn't. His heart is beating a little too fast, and he just feels uncomfortable in general. </p><p>“My lord?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Did something happen today? Why am I nervous?”</p><p>“Don't worry about it, SamSam. It's in the past, and you don't hafta think about it now.” The demon runs his hands over Sammy's soft skin, sensitive and reactive as always. He remembers how willingly it parted beneath his claws and sighs happily. “Such a good boy...” </p><p>“Oh... Okay. You know best.” </p><p>Bendy takes Sammy's regenerated hand into his own and gives it a squeeze. Sammy will be fine, the demon reasons. He doesn't hurt or kill him too often, and when he does, Sammy never seems to remember it. A victimless crime, in the demon's point of view. </p><p> </p><p>Downstairs, Norman sits up in his bed, alone, trying to process things. He holds an ink stained pillow in his lap, petting it, tracing the outline of Sammy's blood with his fingers. His head is full of troubled thoughts about Sammy. The man is trapped in his own endless looping Hell, and he's too mentally damaged to realize it. There's nothing more Norman can do to help Sammy, not at this point in time. But nothing is keeping Norman from fantasizing about a world without Bendy. A world where he and Sammy and everyone else can live freely and peacefully, without fear. If Norman could cry, he would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>